Spirit Roses
by Warrior Kalia
Summary: I guess this is actually G, but whatever. Fatal Frame/Clocktower 2 crossover. Don't kill me!
1. Yutaka

Note: Hey there, keiki! Aloha! How are yah? I don't own Fatal Frame/Project Rei, but I sure wish I did! Come to think of it. I never even played the game. Why am I writing a fanfic, then?  
  
Er. That's enough outta you!  
  
I don't own Clocktower 3/Clocktower 2: Ghosthead [/The Struggle Within {phew!}] either, but I liked it. At least as far as I got.  
  
Celidh: Twenty minutes into the first chapter!  
  
Shut up! #*_*# [blush] Yeah, I'm a scardey-kitten. ^_^  
  
And I also don't know Alyssa/Yutaka's Japanese last name. So, I made one up. ^_^  
  
Anywho.  
  
  
  
Spirit Roses/The Crossover that Could Actually Happen By Warrior Kalia  
  
Chapter 1 ~*Yutaka*~  
  
Rei Yutaka was not having a good day. For one thing, it was raining; a turn of events she did not foresee until a few minutes beforehand. She had also left her lunch at home. And the clasp on her necklace was broken. She was planning on getting it fixed this weekend. she sat down on a bench and sighed dejectedly. Her pale, skinny legs brushed against something slightly rough underneath the bench. Yutaka reached down and pulled the thing from its hiding place.  
  
It was a brown leather backpack. Someone had apparently put it under the bench so it wouldn't get wet. "I wonder whose it is." Yutaka thought to herself. She opened the pack, hoping there was an ID or student passbook. She ruffled through the contents. A gray physical education shirt, a math book. something caught Yuu's eye and she pulled it out.  
  
It was an antique camera. What was it doing here? She studied it slowly, going over every detail. It was unusually well preserved. Yutaka wondered suddenly if the person had stolen it. Yes, they must have broken into someone's house and. She put the camera back and looked around a bit more until she found a black student passbook. She opened it and read the contents. Hinasaki Mafuyu, Senior, Group E. Hmmm. She thought for a few seconds, and then closed the passbook, and the backpack, respectively. She gripped the handle and brought it along with her. No one ever looked in the Lost and Found, and those that did took stuff that wasn't theirs to begin with. No, she'd search for this Mafuyu person herself. She put on a brave face and took a few steps forward, then paused, her expression suddenly inquisitive. He put a delicate hand on her chest and moved it, as though searching for something. Her movements became more frantic, her panic beginning to show. "Ohnonononono. Please, no." She whispered, her eyes wide with fear.  
  
Her amulet was gone. 


	2. Mafuyu

Note: I still don't own Clocktower 2/3, nor Project Rei/Fatal Frame. But I use both of them here. I've never played either one for more that 20 minutes at a time. ^_^!  
  
Celidh: You've never played Fatal Frame at all!!!  
  
Shaddup, you! Enjoy chapter 2!  
  
Spirit Roses/The Crossover That Could Actually Happen By Warrior Kalia  
  
Chapter 2 ~/\-Mafuyu-/\~  
  
Hinasaki Mafuyu waited outside his sister's classroom, the rain collecting in droplets in his ruffled-looking black hair. His hands were the pockets of his black slacks, and he had a worried look on his face. The bell rang, and students began pouring out of their rooms seconds later. His sister, Miku, was the first out of hers. She spotted him and walked over towards him and out into the rain. She looked as quiet and sad as ever. Even more so, with the rain falling on her. "What's wrong?" She asked him. "I left my backpack at school. I have to go back." He said. Miku nodded and they walked off towards his school together.  
  
They arrived at the school a few minutes later, the wind picking up and blowing rain into their sides. They hurried through the physical ed. area, where he had left his backpack, but found nothing. "Someone must've taken it!" Mafuyu cried in despair. "Momma's camera! I have to find it!" He turned to his sister. "You should head on home. I'll be there soon." He told her. Miku looked hesitant, but nodded and walked off. He went a short ways down the pathway leading to the lunch area, walking briskly, partly because of the rain, but mostly because of panic. Something red and gold on the wet cement caught his eye. He stopped and bent down to pick it up.  
  
"What's this?" He asked himself softly. It was a golden pendant, what looked like a ruby inserted into the center of the box-like object. It was beautiful. though he got a strange feeling when looking at it...  
  
He turned it over, wondering if there was the owner's name on the back. A rough engraving was on the metal. Squinting, Mafuyu read:  
  
"For Yutaka: I love you. - Otosan"  
  
So, someone named Yutaka lost their pendant. He would have to give it back. Later, though- Right now, he needed to find his backpack.  
  
The next few hours he searched the majority of the school. At six, he gave up in despair and made his way home. Miku would be worried. She'd also have dinner started. He hurried a bit more. It was raining harder than ever. He unconsciously played with the necklace in his pocket. It was slightly heavy, and absorbing the warmth his hand provided. He reached a corner and stopped, pulling the amulet out of his pocket and studying it as he waited for the light to change. It gave him an odd feeling, as though something wasn't quite as it seemed. The light changed and Mafuyu's head snapped up. He pocketed the amulet once more and continued on his journey home.  
  
"I'm home, Miku." Mafuyu shouted, opening the front door. He sighed and began taking off his jacket, then froze. "Hi, Mafuyu. Someone's here to see you." Miku called from the kitchens. A pale, thin girl was sitting on the couch, holding his backpack. 


	3. Yutaka

Note: Hi! Guess what? I still don't own either Project [Rei/Zero]/Fatal Frame OR Clocktower 2/3! So I'm a bit worried about that. I also have to do a report this week for school (bleh). I'm doing it on computer viruses, though, so that makes it better. Hope everyone's all right, and you like the story so far!  
  
Spirit Roses/The Crossover That Could Actually Happen By Warrior Kalia  
  
Chapter 3 ~*Yutaka*~  
  
Rei Yutaka shifted uncomfortably. She didn't know what she was doing, really. She felt nervous and uncomfortable without her amulet, and the majority of her wanted to go back to the school and tear it apart, bit by bit, until she found it. She had no clue what this recent burst of courage was all about. She had no hint that her resident spirit was getting restless. Was toying with her. Was trying to get out. Through whatever means necessary.  
  
"Hello." The young man at the door said cautiously. He was tall and pale, with black hair and a thin body. "You. found my backpack?" Yutaka hesitated. He didn't seem like the type to steal anything. "Yes, I did. I came to return it. I'm sorry if I'm intruding." Yutaka apologized quietly. She got up and walked over to Mafuyu, clutching the bag. His soft eyes looked into hers, and he breathed a small sigh of relief. "Domo arigatou." He said sincerely. Yutaka felt her cheeks heating up a bit. No, he wouldn't steal anything. How could she have thought that? She held out the pack and he took it, looking inside quickly. He dug out the ancient camera, looking thoroughly relieved. "Say, what's your name?" He asked suddenly, looking at her once again. "Yu-. Yutaka. Rei Yutaka." She stammered, still embarrassed that she thought he stole the camera.  
  
Mafuyu's soft, sad face suddenly brightened a bit. "Did you lose a necklace?" He inquired. Yutaka looked excited. "Yes! Do you have it?" She asked. He nodded and took the pendant from his pocket. Now Yutaka was the one who looked relieved. He placed the jewelry in her slim hands and she immediately put it on. Her shoulders relaxed and she smiled at him. Mafuyu paused, then suddenly blinked and shook his head. Yutaka looked at him. "Arigatou," She said meaningfully, "I can't express how thankful I am."  
  
Deep within Yutaka's subconscious, her other spirit cursed at Mafuyu. Partially because it was humorous, partially because it relieved some of his anger. Though he did it mainly because Yutaka would be seriously mad if she ever found out. He chuckled a bit at that.  
  
"Dinner, Mafuyu!" Miku called in the background. . Mafuyu turned his head to look at his sister, who was setting the table. She looked up and glared at him. Yutaka watched. Miss Miku apparently resented the unexpected company. Mafuyu looked as though he wanted to say something, but instead he turned his head quickly to look at her. He stared at her necklace. She looked at it herself. It looked as it normally did, though a little wet. He stared harder. He seemed uneasy. He turned his head to the side and looked at it out of the corner of his eye. His eyes suddenly widened, as though he had found something. "Could I. see your necklace?" He asked politely, still looking at it. Yutaka hesitated, but nodded and removed it. He took it and held it up in midair, looking at the dangling pendant. A look of vague confusion crossed his face. "Where did you get this?" He asked slowly. "Um. My father gave it to me when I was young." Yutaka replied. "It was a present. Why?" She asked curiously. A few seconds' silence fell over the two. "No reason." Mafuyu looked disappointed and handed her the necklace again. She attempted to clasp it back on, fumbling with the broken latch a bit before giving up and putting it in her pocket. "On second thought." Mafuyu said suddenly, "Could I borrow it? Just for a couple of days? I'm sorry if I seem sort of forward; after all, we just met." He shuffled his feet uncomfortably and waited for a response. Yutaka thought for a moment. For some strange reason, she trusted him. She smiled again. "All right, then. But I'm coming after you if you don't give it back." She said pleasantly. Mafuyu smiled at her. He was cute. Yutaka blinked at the thought and pushed it out of her mind. "HELLO?! Dinner!" Miku yelled, annoyed.  
  
Yutaka's second spirit chuckled to himself again. Perfect. 


	4. Mafuyu

Note: Still don't own the games... Sorry for taking so long on updating, I had... stuff... cry Don't hit me!

Spirit Roses/The Crossover That Could Actually Happen

By Warrior Kalia

Chapter 3b

/-Mafuyu-/

Mafuyu looked at the girl. She was thin, with pale skin and chin-length dark brown hair.

Before Mafuyu could say anything, something flashed at the edge of his vision, and he quickly turned to look at it. It was apparently Yutaka's necklace, which now looked perfectly normal. He stared harder. It still gave him an uneasy feeling, but he couldn't see anything in particular… He turned his head to the side and looked at it out of the corner of his eye. There! The amulet itself was surrounded by a dark purple aura. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but looked at the girl again.

"Hello..." He said cautiously. The girl was an unknown quantity- she might ask for a reward of some sort, or might have stolen something out of his backpack... Then again, he reasoned with himself, she didn't look capable of stealing much of anything. She barely seemed able to lift up his backpack as it was.

"You... found my backpack?" He asked, testing her. Despite her looks, she was still a stranger, and strangers were generally capable of anything. Even though she did have those honest, pretty eyes...

"_Hai,_ I did. I came to return it... I'm sorry if I'm intruding." The girl said, standing up. She had a quiet voice- sorrowful. What made her life so miserable, anyway...? She walked over to him, carrying the backpack with her. She met his eyes, then, and he relaxed, sighing. They weren't dishonest at all... In fact, they were... beautiful...

"Thank you very much." He said, his sincerity obvious. His eyebrows knit slightly as her cheeks turned pink. Was she sick...? She held you his backpack and he seized it happily. He quickly rifled through its contents... Gym clothing... history book... science... his art tablet... his writing notebook... and, there, the camera. He raised it up, his heart feeling considerably lighter than before. He would never, EVER take it to school again... School. It hit him. That pendant... He had a strange feeling about it, and that girl...

"Say..." He said abruptly. "_O namae wa_?" He looked at her appraisingly, wondering if he was right.

The girl looked surprised. "Yu-... Yutaka. Rei Yutaka." She stammered. She still looked slightly sick- her cheeks were pink. He smiled. Once again, his intuition came in handy...

"Did you lose a necklace?" He asked her, his voice perking up a bit.

She, too, became more cheerful. Her pale face lit into a smile that was quite astonishing. "_Hai!_ Do you have it?" She inquired.

Mafuyu dug in his pocket and withdrew the necklace, nodding a bit. Yutaka now looked relieved. He took her hand and wound the jewelry into it. She immediately put it on, fumbling slightly with the clasp. Her slim fingers retreated and she smiled at him again. She was really pretty when she smiled... He blinked and shook his head. Why was he thinking of such things? He had never been attracted to a girl before... And he was pretty sure that he was attracted to her... Yutaka was looking at him with her soulfully deep eyes... "Thank you..." She said quietly. "I can't express how thankful I am."

Mafuyu hesitated. No girl had ever thanked him, besides Miku... And she was his sister... Before he could open his mouth to reply, Miku herself called out to him. "Mafuyu! Dinner!"

He looked up at her. Miku was setting the table for the two of them and glaring at him and Yutaka. Obviously she had not expected her to stay so long. He thought vaguely that he should tell her about the camera, but the pendant caught his eye again and he looked at it sharply. Yutaka looked at Mafuyu, then at her amulet, obviously confused. The glow was faint, but it was there... there was something strange about this thing... something... dangerous, perhaps...

He turned his head to look at it out of the corner of his eye. The glow intensified. And, there, in the middle... the fleeting shape of... something... His eyes widened. This necklace was a ward of some kind- to keep something away from her. Why would she need such a thing?

He turned back to Yutaka. "Could I... see your necklace?" He asked, being careful not to betray this new information. Yutaka looked as though she would rather not, but removed it. He took it and held it up in the air, the pendant revolving slowly. The aura was gone... He gazed, confused, at it. "Where did you get this?"

Yutaka looked slightly confused. "Um... my _otosan_ gave it to me when I was young. It was a present. Why?" She looked at him curiously.

He didn't say anything for a bit, examining the pendant and thinking hard. Why would this thing have an aura? And why did it keep appearing and disappearing? Another second's silence, and he wound the necklace into her hands again. "No reason." He said, disappointed. The aura seemed to have completely disappeared. Yutaka attempted to put it on, but the latch was still broken. She gave up after a couple of tries and put it in her pocket instead.

A thought struck him. "On second thought..." He muttered, "Could I borrow it? Just for a couple of days? I'm sorry if I seem sort of forward; after all, we just met..." He stuck his hands in his pockets and scuffed the floor. He didn't know why he was asking, the chances to her agreeing were very slim, and even if she did, the aura might not even pop up again...

He was about to open his mouth to retract his question, to tell her that it didn't really matter and he was stupid to ask, but she smiled, taking him by surprise. "All right, then." She said warmly, her tone changing to joking. "But I'm coming after you if you don't give it back." Mafuyu hesitated, then smiled at her. Her own smile faded slightly and her cheeks went pink again. He accepted the necklace from her hand, his fingers holding her own for a second longer than was necessary.

"HELLO?! Dinner!" Miku shouted at him, obviously miffed. She had set down two bowls of udon. Yutaka jumped and looked around at her apologetically, then took her own backpack and left, glancing back at him one last time. Mafuyu smiled and slipped the necklace into his pocket before strolling over to his irate sister.


End file.
